Rebecca: Guardian of te Golden Moon
by Alanna-Moon
Summary: Rebecca is Senior in high school and she's a Princess of another realm called Iris. She falls in love with her brother's best friend and her Guardian. She has to come to face the evil that stalks her and to control her magical powers that frighten her!


Authors note: This is the first chapter my book that I am writing. I know the title is off, that's because I really do not have a title for it yet. Though I am open for any ideas you may have. Do also note that I have some... alright many spelling errors, please point them out, also some of the words are in German and Japanese, that could also be for some of the spelling mistakes. Well, get on with the reading now. (Reviews are welcomed.)

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Illusions of what has been

**T**he bell rang class was over. Everyone one was leaving but Rebecca. Her interest was on the partly cloudy blue sky. The window she was looking out gave her the perfect sight of the campus.

The middle of the fall was an amazing time to be at Spring Fire High. Although it was a Monday, still. Rebecca loved sitting in Mr. Bone's class each year, watching the leaves fall in the late afternoon sun.

"Rebecca!" Mr. Bone called from his desk at the front of the room. "Miss Roam?" he called again. He stood and walked to her desk. Loudly he cleared his throat. "Rebecca Roam!"

She blinked and quickly turned facing Mr. Bone. "Yes!"

"I think the bell indicates that class is over and its time to go home." He said smiling. "Rebecca, I don't think you have noticed but you have been really spacey lately. What's wrong? It seems since August you've been this way. Anything you'd like to talk about?" Mr. Bone kindly inquired, taking a seat in the desk next to her.

Rebecca had known Mr. Bone ever since she started school. For some reason every grade she moved to he had was there. She had him her entire schooling for some class or another. She had grown close to him. What was more amusing was that Mr. Bone was her neighbor.

"Actually, Matt, I don't know what's up. Will left a week before school started and Kurt went with him." Her words came out in a rush. She gasped when she realized that she revealed too much.

Will was Mr. Bone son. Kurt, Rebecca's older brother. Will had been best friends with Kurt ever since they where old enough to walk. That's how the Roams and Bones had been friends for many years.

Mr. Bone chuckled. "Rebecca are you saying the whole reason why you've been so spacey is because you miss your brother and Will?" He asked.

She sighed. "I guess and I also think it's because this is my last year here. I'm a senior; I'm going to college next fall. I'm moving away. I guess I'm trying to memorize everything or something, so I don't forget anything." She covered up; she couldn't possibly reveal her feelings to Mr. Bone. It was to embarrassing.

He gave her a charming smile and patted her on the shoulder. "Okay. Get your things; I'll give you a ride home. Just let me gather up some stuff and we'll go." He stood and stride to his desk.

Rebecca smiled, if it was anything she liked about Matt Bone, it was his personality and the way he connected with people, Matt was an amazing teacher and he cared about his student's wellbeing. He was basically like superman, in away of course, but he was always helping someone with something.

Rebecca's second favorite thing about Mr. Bone was the way he looked. He wasn't really old, only 33 maybe 34 give or take; she could never remember his birthday. But he had the most beautiful wondrous eyes. They were a dark green with a swirl of blue and violet. His face had been sculpted to a T. Straight white smile, longish auburn hair, yet he made it look professional. Will took after his father almost exactly.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Rebecca nodded and gathered her things to stand. They walked out of classroom into the hall. As they moved through the hall to the side exit they chatted about what had happened that day.

"So Matt how's Dotty?" Rebecca asked as they approached the parking lot. They halted at a dark green 2001 Camero. Mr. Bone clicked the button on his key ring to unlock the car.

"Oh Dot? She's doin' good." He said. His daughter, Dorothy, was entering her last year of college and everyone was so excited about it. "Although I can wait 'til tomorrow."

"When is she leaving?" Rebecca crawled into the passengers' seat and arranged her things on her lap. Mr. Bone took his place behind the wheel.

He started the car and back out of the parking space. "She's leaving in the morning. Diana is driving her to the airport." they stopped at the edge of the parking lot. After a car passed they pulled onto Revere Drive.

The ride was silent Mr. Bone turned on the radio which was on his favorite station, 106.9 _Anything and Everything, Whenever We Want It_. They played a few songs that Rebecca didn't recognized, then they played _Enter Sandman _by _Metallica. _Rebecca thought back to another car ride she had taken over the past summer with someone.

Will's favorite song by _Metallica _was _Enter Sandman._ She remembered his voice as he sung the lyrics. His intence eyes were glued to the road, as if he anticipated his next adventure.

She sighed and looked at the changing leaves on the trees as the car pulled down View Ridge Drive. Mr. Bone pulled the car into the driveway of his two-story Victorian midnight blue house and parked the car.

Turning off the ignition, Matt leaned back in his seat. "Rebecca, I talked to Dorothy," he said tiredly, which was surprising since Matt never was tired, the tone in his voice even seemed a tad hesitant, as though he didn't want to tell her. "She said that she would like to talk with you, before she leaves. So maybe later come over and visit her, _us_." he opened the car door and stepped out.

Rebecca's eyes followed him to her side of the car. He opened the door for her. As she stepped out, Matt grabbed and pulled her into his arms, giving her a big warm hug. He said. "Rebecca Roam, you are like a daughter to me and I love you very much. I do not want you to change, please, whatever you hear, please do not let it change you." he squeezed her a little tighter then released her.

Rebecca looked at him a little starry eyed and said " Thank you, Matt. You know you are like a Dad to me. Although I don't get what you mean by the change thing but I won't change, nothing could make me change." she patted his shoulder and gave him a quick hug before turning and running across the road to her house.

--------

She opened her bedroom door and dumped her bags and books on the floor by her desk. She carried herself to her bed and flopped onto it. Sighing she flipped onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

She felt so oblivious to everything suddenly. Like she didn't matter anymore. She turned on her side and opened the drawer on the nightstand by her bed. She pulled out a box and set it next to her on the bed.

The box contained photos of her summer. Her most cherished times and memories this summer. She drifted into memories.

_It was July 14, Winsors Towns festival. They had a huge ball at city hall and Rebecca felt like Cinderella. She had the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was white and the sleeves rested just below her shoulders but went no farther then to the middle of her upper arms._

_She had gone alone, all her frineds had dates and her parents had left before her. As she walked in to the ballroom in the fancy building that was City Hall, she noticed a few people she recongized. Mr. Bone being one of them who saw her and greeted her._

_"So, how are you? Enjoying yourself?" He asked, she smiled giving her a shoulder hug. "My,my, you look like Cinderella. Are you sure you're not her?" he joked._

_She smiled up at him and hugged him back. "I only have just arrived and you ask if I am enjoying myself. I haven't had much time." she said, giggling at the mock proper tone her voice had sounded and the arrangement of words, she said. "And no, sadly I am not fair Cinderella." she giggled again._

_He shook his head and chuckled in his usual rich voice. "Alrighty then. The Mrs.'s would like a dance before they start making announcements and all the hoo-hah. I will talk with you later." he gave her a quick hug and disappeared into the crowd of people on the dance floor._

_Rebecca was alone once more. She leaned against the wall just staring into the crowd. She saw Mr and Mrs. Bones dance by and smiled at them. They were the most enchanting couple together and the most courious and interesting characters apart. Rebecca envied them._

_She sighed and dreamed desparatly for a dance when someone came up beside her. She looked up and Kurt stood before her. Smiling his usual smile. "Whats up?" he asked._

_Rebecca smiled up at him. "Nothing much, you?" _

_He shrugged boyishly and said. "Just standing here with you." he said smartallicly, and he chuckled. Chirstaphor Roam or better known as Kurt was Rebecca's older bother. Only by two years though. He was the type of brother who be there for his younger sibling but every now and then had to pick on her. He and his sister share many of the same bodiely sturture. Their hair both the same shade of red-brown only Rebecca's was longer and her brothers was only to his jawline. Their eyes were the same shade of shadowed midnight blue and framed with dark lashes. but his noes was long and a bit big and his lips were full unlike Rebecca's._

_Kurt shoved into her, knocking her off balance, his longish red brown hair fell into his deep penitrating midnight eyes. he grinned broadly at her, asking. "So...Whatcha doin'?" _

_"Nothing." she stated simply and stared out into the crowd of people._

_They both stared out into the crowd in silence. Kurt turned with a solom face, he showed absolutely no emotion. That strange look made Rebecca's stomach ache, she had never seen her brother so emotionless in her entire life. it scared her to think someone as loving and caring as Kurt could ever look so...cool. She looked back into the crowd wondering what had caused this sudden...uneasieness from her brother. She looked and came up unsuccessful in her search for the person that had caused the change in her brother._

_"Hey sis, I'll talk with you later, I found me some pretty little doll, I'd like to dance with." he said slyly adding on the charm so he could make an escape. Rebecca laughed at him, because in the past he had charmed his own sister from doing things that endanger him or her from doing stupid stunts that would give them a months grounding. _

_She nodded and smiled as her brother slide into the crowd of bodys searching for the female that had caught his eye this time, she laughed at him. Kurt was always whisking away a girl's heart. She was a little jealous of those who had their heart lost to him or Will. But then she realized she herself had lost her heart to Will. But he had no knowing of the it, and thats how she wanted it._

_But after a moment of longing for her dream guy she was struck by that unnerving look her brother just moments ago had worn before scappering off to some damzle. She wanted to know what had caused Kurt's emotionless face and why. Kurt had been acting strange though, not eating and sneaking out at night and not returning till dawn or a little after, she had been so happy when he had return home for the summer from his first year at college. _

_"Hey." a deep rich whispered into her ear._

_Rebecca shot to reality almost hitting the man behind her. He rested a large, strong hand at the small of her back. She shivered at the feeling of the hand there, and turned to meet the stranger._

_"Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't mean...tooo" she said as her eyes rested on Will Bone._

_He captured her hand in his other hand bring it to his lips with a wickedly handsome smile and kissed it. His green eyes were dark and intence with an emotion she could not name. She sucked in a breath air._

_"My, what a fair beauty are you. Who are you?" His smile never fading, his voice held a playful note in it._

_Rebecca smiled and giggled. "Rebecca." she said softly. "And you, sir?"_

_He took a step back bowing still hold her hand in his large one. "Will. But you may call me Prince Charming." he said straightening to his natural height of six foot five. His long dark brown hair fell into his face masking his eyes._

_She stared dreamiely into his masked faced and asked" Prince Charming, may I ask you something?" _

_He looked at her threw his hair and said. "Anyhting. Only if I may ask something of you."_

_"Okay." she agreed. She gulped now hoping he had not heard her. "Where have you been all my life?" she said it playfully but deep down that what she really wanted to know. _

_"Right next door." Will replied, gripping her hand a little tighter as he pulled her to him, hugging her close. "It's been awhile Becca." he whispered into her ear._

_Once again shivers ran threw the length of her body."Too long,Will." she hugged him tightly. Being his arms as he hugged her gave her happieness._

_It'd been months before she had seen Will, after him and her brother had left with a word to no one where they had gone. And to Rebecca, it seemed as if she was the only who had care when Will or Kurt had not called or sent a letter. She had been so relieved when Mr.Bones had told her that Will and Kurt were back in town._

_She smiled." I have missed you so much, Will." he released her. She moved his long locks of hair out of the way to look into his eyes. The dark emotion she couldn't identify was gone but the intencity was still alive._

_"I know you have, Bec. I have missed you, too. But don't worry, smile. Would you like to dance?" he said as he lead her out on to the dance floor._

_Rebecca hadn't noticed that the music had picked up again. The waltz was something of a fairy tale. Something she had never heard before. As Will led her out and they began to dance, it occurred to Rebecca that she was dancing with _him, _Will. They where a perfect match to each other. _

_She blushed as she acknowledge that as Will whirled her around the dance floor. She felt so happy and calm to be with him it was unreal. His strong arms kept her close to his even stronger body and she sighed inwardly. He danced with her as if she was the most important person in the room. She loved dancing with him._

Putting away the pictures of the ball, she stood up and went to her bay window. Sitting down she stared out it and into the evening. The sun was descending quickly in the sky. She wonder what Dotty wanted, moving a lock of dark long red brown hair from her face. Outside the wind blew leaves that lay on the ground around. The late evening was wondrous and mysterious.

"Rebecca, dinner!" her mother called from down stairs. Rebecca took one last longing glance out the window and made her way down stairs and to the kitchen.

--------

Once after all the dishes were put away, Rebecca hurried off to go to Matt's place. After retrieving her little pink jacket she walked over to the door and outside. When she got outside she ran across the road to Matt's house and up the steps to the deck to the door and raised a hand to knock, she heard someone yelling.

Realizing it was Matt's usual deep, calm, clear voice yelling with frustration and anger she knew something was wrong. He kept repeating himself. "Don't tell her! She doesn't need to know about it yet. We have to keep her safe the realm, both realms depends on her life!" and the reply, coming from Diana most likely, was "I understand. But she's the only one who can save the realms. She's the only one who can bring him down. She's the only one who can bring the realm back to the light. Just think of how life could be, Matthew! We could home again."

Taking in all this information, Rebecca was a little scared to knock. But finally she did. The door opened and Matt stood there looking sad and in pain. He moved aside to let her pass. This once familiar environment was now so unfamiliar. She felt as if she had crossed dimensions.

Though it still was the cheerful looking home she had loved so much and knew so well as a child, but the awkwardness of the silence between these people she loved, it was so ominous, it frightened her. Matt stood beside Diana and Dotty sat on the love seat. Each one of them holding a grim expression on their face.

Dotty attempted to smile, letting it drift to her deep brown eyes to make it appear she was happy and to make everything seem peaceful and warm, it could not shake Rebecca's feeling. Dotty nervously lifted a hand to her strawberry blonde hair and pushed a strand back behind her ear. She opened her mouth to speak but she closed it not knowing what to say.

"Rebecca…" Diana's kind voice murmured. "Rebecca, we need to talk." Her usual sparkling green eyes were filled to the rim with pain and sadness. "Rebecca… Oh this is just awful…." Diana gasped. " Oh dear, dear Rebecca, follow me, my lady." She held out her hand for Rebecca to take.

Rebecca took her hand and Diana lead her down the hall that use to be the children's nursery that they had converted to a study. Matt and Dotty followed closely behind them. Diana pointed to a leather coach for Rebecca to sit on. Diana went to a bookshelf and pulled out an old tattered book.

It was black with silver lettering, Rebecca noticed. The book felt familiar to her, like a lost memory of some sort. Diana opened the fragile cover and flipped to the middle of the book. She glanced at the page, still hesitant on wanting Rebecca to see it. She sighed heavily and relentlessly handed the book over to her.

" Read this paragraph." Diana pointed a shaky finger at the paragraph.

The paragraph read: _On the twenty-ninth day, of the fifth month, of the year nineteen eighty-eighth, a princess will be born to the king and queen of Iris. She will have great power, but will not know of it. She is the only capable being to save Iris from the doom and hell of the evil Zeresenay and his _army. _She is the holder of the legend Go-Ruden Tsuki (golden moon). She will be taken from her home the day after she is born to a new land and grow there, with no knowledge of her heritage. She will be protected until she has control of her power and the Go-Ruden Tsuki. She is Iris's last hope. _

Rebecca looked at up from the book to Diana. Disbelief played across her face and in her eyes. "I don't understand." She looked to Dotty and then to Matt. " What does this have anything to do with me?" She glanced at the page again. The one below it caught her eye.

_The kagai that has began its horrific trails in the great land which we call Iris, our home, will be stopped by unser gelielbtes rettung, der Gott geschickt kind. Our Kleines guardian. She will lead us from the peril that the Zereseanay will cause and bring us from our hell. We, the people of Iris will follow the Monddiamant and the Wachter des Monddiamant and walk freely on the green earth Iris. _

Rebecca looked to Diana and said, " I don't understand this! Why is Monddiamant in there? Papa calls me his Monddiamant all the time ever since I can remember he's called me that. I don't believe any of this. It's all a bunch of fiction!" she was scared and confused. The people she had loved so dearly like family was beginning to show that they were a little on the strange side.

"Rebecca," it was Dorothy, "What the book of Iris say is that one day the prinzessin, or princess will return to deliver her people." She paused. "You, Rebecca are the princess. The Rettung of your people, my people." Dorothy was quiet, to let the information sink in. though it was complicated to comprehend.

Matt and Diana looked at her, waiting for the right reaction. Rebecca noticed tears in Diana's green eyes; they did not over flow though. Matt appeared as hard as a rock and grim, obviously he hadn't wanted her to know this soon. Dorothy too was grim, but her eyes showed satisfaction in them.

"Uh…" Rebecca was not so convinced of the royal duty, although this was Bones family she was facing. She'd known them for as long as she could remember. They were honorable people and wouldn't lie to her. But this whole thing was to far fetch for Rebecca's own since of reason.

"Rebecca, although I know this isn't very easy to swallow at first, I promise though that it will all come into play evedually. You will soon feel a need to protect Iris even when you are here. The land runs threw your veins as it runs through mine, Diana, and Dorothy's." Matt said. "Rebecca…" his voice was choked with emotion he could not control. "Rebecca…You must not let things distract you. Your safety depends on your survival and Iris's survival as well. There are already people here ready to take you back to Zereseanay to have you imprisoned. Zereseanay will stop at nothing to have you in his possession. He only wants you for the _Go-Ruden Tsuki_. But others and we are here to ensure the safety of you and your family." Matt sighed deeply.

Rebecca stared in thought. "What is _Go-Ruden Tsuki_?" She asked, her eyes foggy.

Diana lightened a little but then went ridged. "_Go-Ruden Tsuki_ translated into English means Golden moon. The legend says: there are only four who are born with the little moon inside there heart. And the one who possesses the golden one will save the earths. But no one knows that you are the one with the _Go-Ruden Tsuki_." Diana explained.

The phone rang suddenly and Matt went to answer it. Dorothy excused herself and went to her room. Diana went to make tea and coffee.

--------

He road hard and long through the thick forest. The sun had just set and it quickly was becoming night. The young stallion and its master galloped faster with each step of the power legs of the beast.

Finally, horse and rider arrived at their destination. It was a tall mansion with many windows, some had lights but most of the windows where dark, at least the windows on any other floor besides the ground level. All the windows on the ground level were lighted. The big front gates swung open at the rider's approach, he entered.

"Good evening, master Bones. May I take Shadows from you, sir?" a tall, gruff, black man appeared from the shadows. He was balled headed and scars scattered across his face, one was quite big that ran from his left eyebrow down his cheek to the tip of his chin. His eyes were blue, but unearthly, they glowed, even the dark. He was very masculine; his muscles bulged from under his clothes. He was quite intimidating.

"Thank you, Meiou." The man said getting off his horse and handing the reins over to the big man. "Is Christopher here?" he asked.

The big man nodded and walked into the shadows with the horse. The man looked around and dusted himself off and made his way to the door of the house. He opened it and at once laughter, smoke, and the smell of beer hit him. He shook it off and spotted an old man in a high back chair at the back of the room. He made his way to the old man.

"So, Will," the old man said as the younger one took a seat across from him." How is Damin doing? Have you seen Christopher yet?" he asked.

Will stared into the fire that was burning fiercely in the fireplace. He was relentless to speak but spoke anyway. "The northeastern fleet has been destroyed. All but one that is." He paused. "_She_ though is recovering from the ambush. When she is well again, she will come here as my guest." He smiled faintly.

"A _She_! Well…when did Renoff let women fight in battle?" the man was surprised yet in a fake way.

"Wilieford, come now, you as well as I know Renoff let women fight in battle. Yes, he was against it but if the female showed extreme talent and brains during training she would be allowed in." Will exclaimed, partly laughing.

Wilieford smiled sheepishly. His misty green eyes showing sadness, laughter, and distances. James Wilieford was an extremely unusual character. He was in his late fifties and had seen much of the world he lived in. Much like a father to Will, James was. He had been the one who taught Will to love the words he formed so offend in poetry. Poetry had never appealed to Will before Wilieford had taken him under his guideful wings.

Of course Will had been taught in all his schooling about poetry but it had bored him to extents out of this world. The summer he had spent teaching Christopher's younger sister, Rebecca, the full extent of poetic ability had changed Will's life. Looking back on the memory made a smile cross his hard lips and his intense green gaze go dreamy.

James had noticed the expression change and said. "So, Will, what has brought this change in expression? Moments before you were gloomy and depressed. Now you appear to be dreaming?"

Will blinked and smiled "I was just thinking of my summer in America and how much fun I had had. Spending time with old friends." He replied.

"Rebecca being one of those friends?" James said slyly.

"Yes," He opened his mouth again to say something else, but shut it. Then after a long pause he spoke. "I think I had the most fun teaching that girl her full potential at writing then anything at all, Wilieford."

"Really!" Wilieford said hinting interest in his deep aged voice.

"She was so amusing when it came to writing. I remember when Kurt snuck into her room and stole this binder she has that was full of poems and short stories she wrote and he gave them to me to read. If I had the chance to make some copies of them I would have. You would love her work James." Will praise.

"Ah, son, I already love her work. She is our Ruttung from this spite from hell, lad. She's the precious one who will take our Iris back to the days of normal harmless life. To the days of her grandparents." Wilieford closed his eyes in remembrance of old life with no evil.

Will nodded, agreeably even though he had known none of those great peaceful days.

--------

The street lights were on when she left the home of the Bones'. There was just a hint of color in the west sky as the east had been shaded with midnight blue. Stars twinkled and the moon played a song with its light. There was a light breeze as Rebecca crossed the ash fault street to the other side. Her humble home awaited the return of it's mistress, where the sanctuary of her room held the folds of her soul in the notebooks that were her lifeline.

Before she opened the door to her home she decided to steel car and go down to her favorite café, Cliff's, to see if any of her friends were around. After, what had just gone on at the Bones', Rebecca could seriously use a little distraction.

She pushed herself inside and quietly hurried herself to her room to grab her purse. She made her way to the car.

She got behind the wheel and bulked herself in and started the car. Pulling out of the drive way she turned on the radio. And _Keeper the Key Hollow_ was playing. The song was one Rebecca's favorites' songs; it was _Lilac Petals at Midnight_. She hummed along with the song as she drove.

"Nothings' been normal about tonight at all. First Matt, Diana, and Dot go psycho on me, saying I'm some 'princess' from some other world. Please!" She said melancholy, staring at the road ahead of her. "What's going to happen next?" she sighed deeply as she came to a stop sign at the end of her street.

Now, after a few long minutes of maneuvering threw her subdivision and making a few turns here and there, Rebecca had come to the café she loved. She pulled into a free parking space and sat in her car for a moment admiring the little square on the earth.

Cliff's café was a welcoming place to Rebecca. Despite the orange, yellow, and red neon colored lights, it was her version of Star Bucks.

When she finally stepped out of her little Dodge Neon, she took in her surroundings with her dark blue eyes gleaming. Many people say her eyes are of the night sky itself. Rebecca would laugh at that and go on with what she was doing. As she did now.

Her eyes connected with the sky, it was completely dark now, and the last of the sun light had faded away. The stars shimmered and the moon beautiful just as they had the last time she glanced at the great majesties of the sky, not but fifteen minutes before hand. Then Rebecca shifted her sights to the parking lot. There was only one other car in the lot and that belonged to Jesse Adams. But she gave the Talon little attention. She made her way up to the door of the café.

When she walked in walked, she saw Jesse. He and his friends, Jack Quandary and Brock Trenity, were seated at a booth. All three of them looked up when they saw Rebecca walk in. She made her way to the bar and sat on one of the bar stools. The waitress gave a warm smile and asked what she would have.

"A white mocha Latté, no whipped cream, please." She replied.

"Will that be a tall, grande, or vendi?" she asked, her eyes were brown and kind as she waited for Rebecca's answer.

"Tall, please." Rebecca decided as she pulled out the money to pay for her latte and handed her the money.

The waitress gave Rebecca her change back and moved to the back to make her latte. Rebecca eyes wondered to the window and noticed a man sitting by himself at a small table. He was staring at her, she realized. His eyes where a yellow brownish color kind of like the color of gold only with more brown then yellow. Rebecca pretended not to notice the staring.

She failed in her attempt not to notice the gorgeous stranger staring at her. She looked at him. His eyes had already captured her attention with there gold like color. His face was something Leonardo had painted; his jaws and nose were chiseled to perfection. He had straight full lips. Eye lashes with dark fine hairs that made his eyes even more mesmerizing then what they seemed. And his hair was blonde almost as blonde as the white snow that glittered Winsor in the winter. His skin was a cream color that made him look somewhat feminine, though by his broadness you could tell he was a man. A young man. He was maybe about eighteen possibly nineteen.

"Hey Rebecca. How have you been?" Jesse said taking the stool next to her.

She glanced up a Jesse. His dyed black hair cut short in the back but was long enough in the front to cover his entire face. He was half smiling at her and his ocean blue eyes studied her face like the music notes he played. His nose was shot and cute but stuck out on his face.

"Hi, Jesse. I'm fine thanks for asking. How 'bout yourself?" She asked, her eyes forced on Jesse. She was trying to ignore the stranger's eyes on her side profile.

"I'm okay. I was hoping that if I asked you to join me at the Drop, Friday, you'd come. But if you have other plans then that's cool. Maybe…though…" he trailed off waiting for her reply. He was somewhat trying to ask Rebecca out. "Because you know that _Not Alive 'Til Sunday_ is playing. Your friends Tabby and Olivia are gonna be there. So I was hoping you would come also." He looked at the counter out of nervous antisapation. Rebecca new that he liked her, she excepted to be asked out by him.

Jesse was one of the most attractive guys at school, well he was now. Though Will was before he graduated.

Rebecca pondered for a moment. Then she said with a smile "Jesse, I just might show up. Thanks for asking." Jesse's head shot right up and a monstrous gorgeous grin was spread across his lips fearlessly. His ocean eyes sparkled.

"The doors open at seven-thirty and we play at nine." He said as he walked back to his table.

Rebecca smiled at the waitress who was waiting patiently for her and Jesse's conversations to end. The waitress handed Rebecca's Latté to her. She smiled her thanks.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later Rebecca." Jesse called from the door of the café. Jack and Brock were already out the door.

Rebecca sat in silence sipping her Latte and listening to the sounds of the clean up in the back of the café. The man that was sitting at the small table by the window was still studying her. Rebecca stilled tried to ignore him, she pulled out her journal from her bag and began to write.

She glanced up a time later, to find man that had been staring at her was gone. She looked around for a moment and found that he had completely vanished. She sighed and shrugged it off. Though there was a sudden chill that ran up her spine.

"Hello," was the calm seducing whisper. Rebecca jumped almost dumping her latte everywhere. "I'm sorry to have scared you dear." His rich musical voice hummed in her ear. He put a strong hand on her shoulder to steady her. "You're Rebecca Roam right? In my Fifth block English class with Mr. Bone correct?" He smiled at her and she nodded still startled. "I'm Josh Tinsy." His smile was white and beautiful. A strand of white hair fell into his face at that moment and Rebecca was so compelled to push is back behind his ear, but she reframed herself from doing so.

"Yeah, you're the new kid." She said being hypnotized by is golden eyes. But she pulled away and sipped her semi-warm latte.

They sat in silence for the longest time. But then Josh spoke. "You are something else, you know."

Rebecca was a little shocked by his bluntness. "Um…well I don't think I have heard that one before." She nervously giggled.

"No, no, no, I'm serious. You're just surprising to me is all? You actually talked to the new guy; it seems to me that not many people will talk to the newbie. I like you and I'd like to get to know you if you would permit it." He looked down at the counter where he had moved his hand to rest there. "I just feel something toward you."

Rebecca turned the color of a cherry; she was embarrassed and flattered. "I…I…I don't know what to say." She mumbled.

He was standing so close to her, this stranger she just met, yet there was something about him that made little shudders jolt threw her entire body. She couldn't name the feeling that he made her feel. But whatever it was, it made her stomach rise with butterflies.

"I'll see you later Rebecca. I have to run. You know moms' they worry if you leave for five minutes. Well I'll see you at school. Bye." He said, giving her a grin that rocked her as he made his way threw the door of the café. He turned back and winked at her then he walked off.

Rebecca sat there stupefied for a moment. All the events that had filled her day so far where weighing heavy on her mind and Josh to add to it. She walked out of the café in silence and made it to her car. Where she sat for a few minutes wondering what her world was coming to.

The first thing that was on her mind was the conversation with Matt, Diana, and Dorothy. Second was Jesse Adams basically asking her out even though not quite doing so? And thirdly was Josh, the new guy. He was very mysterious and handsome. He set off things in her that she couldn't describe.

She shook her head to clear it and drove herself home. Parking the car in the driveway she got out and walked up to the front porch. She started wistfully at the moon. It illuminated her face. She closed her eyes.

"Will, I miss you. Kurt, I miss you too. Come home soon you guys." She whispered, hoping the moon would hear her wish. She opened her eyes and her throat clogged with emotions. Her eyes burned with tears. She missed Kurt and Will and wished she had one of them with her to talk to her. But they were never there.

Ever since Rebecca' seventeenth birthday her brother and Will had been running off for days not being home. They acted the same around her when they were with her but every now and then she would catch very unlikely characteristics of her brother and friend.

She shook her head and went inside. She went straight to her room and changed into her pajamas. She crawled under her blankets and she looked at her clock. Ten forty-five p.m. She fell into a slumber and dreamed of illusions that had been.


End file.
